


Crazy Spicy Sizzlin' Skillet With a Side of Knot

by hongryjim



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Denny's bathroom, Kinda Cracky, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Werewolves, light mention of ABO dynamics, like this ones weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongryjim/pseuds/hongryjim
Summary: Kyungsoo was peacefully enjoying his lunch at Denny's when he runs into something peculiar during his visit to the bathroom





	Crazy Spicy Sizzlin' Skillet With a Side of Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Hi uhhhhh this is weird...  
> I didn't think it would take me as long to write this fic as it did like... its been about a month since I started but ive never had so much fun writing??? Also this is filthy...  
> Enjoy!!!!!

“Alright, sir, here’s your _Crazy Spicy Sizzlin’ Skillet_ , does everything look okay?”

 

Kyungsoo looked down at the plate that had just been placed on the table in front of him. “Everything looks delicious, thank you,” he said with a nod.

 

“No problem, sugar,” the waitress said, putting her carrying tray underneath her arm. “Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded, thanking her again before she walked away. It was his biweekly Denny’s visit, he had decided to just get his usual order of the _Crazy Spicy Sizzlin’ Skillet_ , the _best_ dish on Denny’s menu in Kyungsoo’s humble opinion. He usually ended up going alone because all of his friends claimed the _“Denny’s food is too mediocre to waste the time,”_ but Kyungsoo enjoyed the vibe the restaurant had, especially around lunch time.

 

Almost _no one_ would go to Denny’s during lunch time, so he would frequent the place to get his favorite gluten free skillet during its slowest period of the day.

 

Kyungsoo dug in to the _Crazy Spicy Sizzlin’ Skillet_ , enjoying the taste of crumbled chorizo sausage, fire roasted bell peppers and onions, mushrooms, jalapenos, and seasoned red-skinned potatoes, topped with grilled seasoned chicken breast, shredded cheddar cheese, a spicy five pepper sauce, and pepper jack queso (Gluten free).

 

As he ate, he scrolled through the Tumblr mobile app, seeing the usual of people _begging_ to just be fucked by a werewolf (particularly one of his mutuals, Chanyeol). The sentiment was something he couldn’t truly understand, werewolves weren’t even _real_ and _knots?_ That sounded more ridiculous than anything.

 

Once he finished his dish, he sat back in his chair, his tummy full, plate empty, bladder _ready_ to get emptied. He called for his waitress to bring him his check and after she brought back his credit card, he left a couple of dollars on the table for her before going to the bathroom.

 

The last thing Kyungsoo expected to see when he opened up the door to the men’s restroom was three other men with their ridiculously big dicks hanging out with… a bulge at the base of their cocks. _What the fuck was going on?_ They all turned around to look at him once they heard the door open, Kyungsoo’s eyes widening, hand still gripping the door knob.

 

Two of the men were both _extremely_ tall with _sharp_ features, while the third man was a lot shorter with a face that was a lot softer and cuter looking… almost like a puppy. All of them had intense hazel eyes, or were they golden? Kyungsoo couldn’t tell. One of the tall ones, the one with black hair, _growled_. Kyungsoo had never heard someone growl in a way that actually sounded like a territorial _dog._

 

“What are you doing in here? Baekhyun I thought I told you to lock the door,” he said to the shorter puppy-looking guy.

 

“Uhhh…” Kyungsoo started, before getting cut off.

 

“Do you expect the lock on the Denny’s bathroom to lock? They can barely cook let alone buy _decent_ locks!” the pu- _Baekhyun_ rebutted.

 

The one other tall guy, the blonde one, rolled his eyes at the exchange.

 

“W-what’s going on?” Kyungsoo asked, unsure and kind of intimidated by the growling and the… _dicks_ being _all_ the way out.

 

“You walked in on our circle jerk, asshole,” the bitchy one with the blonde hair said. Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at this man incredulously.

 

Baekhyun smacked the blonde one on the arm. “ _Sehun!_ Don’t say that we could _use_ him!”

 

_Use???_

 

“I think I’ll… I’m just gonna _go_ ,” Kyungsoo said, beginning to back out of the doorway before Baekhyun reached out, grabbed Kyungsoo by the wrist, and pulled him fully into the bathroom.

 

“Oh no, you’re gonna stay and take responsibility for interrupting our circle jerk.”

_Take responsibility? Was this some sort of hentai?_

 

“ _Excuse me?”_ Kyungsoo asked.

 

“I’m Baekhyun,” he started, “this is Sehun and this guy’s Yifan,” pointing to the man with the black hair when he said the last name.

 

Kyungsoo nodded along, confused about what was going on.

 

“And _you_ are?” Yifan asked after Kyungsoo made no sign of replying.

 

“Oh! Uhh… I’m Kyungsoo…” he said, unsure. “But what do you mean by _‘take responsibility’_?”

 

“We’re gonna fuck you,” Sehun said.

 

“ _WHAT?”_

 

Both Yifan and Baekhyun hit Sehun this time, causing the blonde to wince and hold both of his arms. “Did I _lie?”_

 

“You don’t wanna scare him off!!” Baekhyun hissed.

 

“That is what we’re gonna have to do, though,” Yifan explained.

 

“What? I’m confused, why? Why do you _have to?”_ Kyungsoo asked.

 

“It’s a part werewolf custom,” Baekhyun explained, like this was _common knowledge_. “Whoever walks in on werewolves having a circle jerk in a Denny’s has to mate with them.”

 

“With their consent of course,” Yifan added.

 

Kyungsoo was _reeling_. “Werewolves? B-but… werewolves aren’t even real…”

 

All of three of the proclaimed werewolves looked at Kyungsoo as if he’d grown a second head. Kyungsoo looked back just as skeptical.

 

“Are you crazy? You’re looking at three right now?” Yifan asked.

 

“Do you think regular humans have knots on their dicks?” Sehun continued.

 

“W-well…” now Kyungsoo certainly felt silly for thinking that. “If you put it like that…”

 

Baekhyun growled out of frustration, “Are we fucking or not?” he huffed.

 

They all looked at Kyungsoo with a more expectant look in their eyes. Now Kyungsoo found himself in a real predicament. Part of him wanted to leave and pretend like it never happened, but another, _weirder_ part of himself wanted to feed the curiosity of what all the tumblr sluts saw in werewolves and shit. The knotting thing didn’t seem too bad, either. And he could flex on Chanyeol a bit.

 

“I’m in,” Kyungsoo finally said.

 

“Fuck yes,” Baekhyun growled deep in his chest. He pulled Kyungsoo in by the arm, close enough where he could bury his nose into his neck and grind his _stupidly_ big dick against Kyungsoo’s clothed one.

 

Yifan had walked over to the door to _actually lock it this time_ , while Sehun came up behind Kyungsoo and began smelling the other side of his neck. Kyungsoo hadn’t been so thoroughly sniffed down as foreplay before, it was a bit unnerving considering he probably just smelled like the _Crazy Spicy Sizzlin’ Skillet._

_Was this regular werewolf procedure? To sniff each other?_

 

“ _Uhhh_ …” Kyungsoo started. “Y’all having fun?”

 

“Don’t think about it too much,” Sehun grumbled into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

 

Kyungsoo nodded. He gasped when Baekhyun licked up the side of his neck, hissing when he sunk his teeth into the flesh.

 

Yifan hit Baekhyun on the back of his head once he pulled away, “What did we say about biting them?”

 

“This makes them submit easier, though,” he whined.

 

“That only works on other werewolves,” Sehun chimed in.

 

“Yeah that mainly just hurt,” Kyungsoo added.

 

Baekhyun huffed but proceeded to lick over the bite he left as an apology. In turn, Kyungsoo reached his hand up and pet the werewolf’s head. This seemed to be affective in more ways than one because next thing Kyungsoo knew, Baekhyun was grinding against him even harder.

 

Sehun had started to grind against Kyungsoo’s ass as well and _wow_ they were _really big… Would Kyungsoo be able to take all that?_ Kyungsoo nervously bit his bottom lip, the realization of what he was getting himself into finally hitting him.

 

Before he could dwell on it further and psyche himself out, Yifan growled. “Don’t hog him for yourselves!” he said angrily, stalking over to the mess the three of them currently were.

 

Baekhyun whined, shivered against Kyungsoo, and took in one last big whiff of Kyungsoo’s scent. “But Yifa-“

 

“No buts. No scooch, both of you.”

 

Now it was Sehun’s turn to pout in Yifan’s direction, but the two backed off none the less.

 

Yifan finally pressed himself against Kyungsoo, also taking in his scent. “Wow he does smell better up close. Almost good enough to eat…”

 

“ _See?_ You can’t blame me for biting him earlier!” Baekhyun cut in, earning him another smack on the arm from Sehun.

 

Yifan ended up ignoring the exchange because of how focused he was on Kyungsoo. He slipped his hands underneath Kyungsoo’s shirt but didn’t stray too far from Kyungsoo’s waist. “Is this okay?”

 

Kyungsoo gasped at the skin contact, nodding at the question posed to him. He didn’t quite understand why the werewolf was asking again, especially considering the fantasies Chanyeol had told him about in _great detail_ in their Tumblr DMs.

 

“You looked unsure earlier,” Yifan whispered in his ear. “Just tell us to stop if you ever want us to.”

 

“Or maybe we should have a safe word,” Sehun suggested.

 

Yifan thought it over, “That’s not a bad idea. What’s your safe word, Kyungsoo?”

 

 _Oh fuck, uhhh_ … “S-Syrup?”

 

“……… Syrup it is,” Yifan confirmed before he hooked his hands in the waist band of Kyungsoo’s khakis, _along with his underwear,_ and pulled them down to his ankles.

 

He yelped at the action, immediately reaching down to pull the front of his shirt over his flaccid cock. “ _Why wouldn’t you warn me first?”_

 

“Do we need to stop?” Baekhyun said with the deepest pout Kyungsoo’s ever seen.

 

The pout immediately stopped Kyungsoo from reprimanding the wolves, Baekhyun really was too cute for his own good. “… I’m okay, just… a bit startled is all…”

 

“Noted, _we_ won’t do anything like that again,” Sehun promised, glaring at Yifan.

 

Yifan leaned into Kyungsoo, kissing his shoulder with a shy _sorry_ leaving his lips.

 

Kyungsoo patted his head, “It’s okay, keep going.”

 

Yifan nodded before turning to the other two wolves. “Which one of you brought the lube?”

 

“That would be me!” Baekhyun exclaimed, quickly fishing the lube out of his pocket, and handing it to Yifan. He moved in front of Kyungsoo while Yifan fiddled with the bottle behind him. “So pretty…” he said under his breath.

 

Kyungsoo never took well to being called pretty, especially by someone who was basically a stranger to him. But for some reason, he wasn’t as bothered with Baekhyun. Or maybe it was the fact that in almost the same moment Yifan was pressing a lube slicked finger against his hole, massaging the muscles there, so his mind didn’t have time to process the compliment, too clouded with the slightest amount of pleasure.

 

When Yifan finally pressed the digit inside, Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo’s shirt up until it was bunched in his armpits. He began to tweak Kyungsoo’s nipples, even leaning down to take one into his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo gasped at the double stimulation, arching into both of them.

 

Once Yifan felt him relax against his finger, he started to thrust his finger in and out slowly.

 

Kyungsoo moaned and tangled his fingers into Baekhyun’s hair, pushing his hips back onto Yifan’s hand. Without him noticing, Sehun came to join in, getting on his knees, and sucking Kyungsoo’s half-hard cock into his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo gasped, feeling overwhelmed from being taken from all sides. He was distracted by each new added sensation, that he didn’t notice Yifan adding a second and third finger inside of him.

 

Baekhyun unlatched from Kyungsoo’s chest, moving up to lock lips with the latter. He continued to play with his nipples with his hands as he kissed the shorter.

 

Kyungsoo pushed into Baekhyun, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

While the three of them were distracted with each other, Yifan pulled his fingers out of Kyungsoo’s hole, causing him to whine. He started to grind his cock in between Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks.

 

Sehun pulled off Kyungsoo’s cock, causing him to whine into whine into Baekhyun’s mouth once again. “Hey!” he shouted at Yifan. “That’s not fair, Fan, you already got to finger him!”

 

Baekhyun pulled away as well, looking over Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Dude! What the fuck! I called dibs on fucking him first!”

 

“No, you didn’t,” Yifan countered. “Plus, the oldest should be the one to fuck first.”

 

“Stop using the fact that you’re older all the time! I’m sick of getting sloppy thirds!!” Sehun continued to whine.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyebrows furrowed, impatient with this argument. They better figure out who’s going to fuck him fast before he walked out of the bathroom. Pants or no pants.

 

“What do you suspect we do then? Play rock, paper, scissors?” Yifan asked facetiously.

 

_Are you kidding me?_

 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Baekhyun said. “Sehun get up, we’re playing rock, paper scissors to settle this. Best of three.”

 

Kyungsoo couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Three werewolves were really playing rock, paper, scissors to decide which one would get to fuck his bussy first. _Walking out really didn’t sound too bad_.

 

“ _YES!!”_ Sehun yelled, shoving Yifan out the way so he could take his position behind Kyungsoo.

 

“No fair! You cheated, Hunnie!” Baekhyun pouted. But he continued to feel up Kyungsoo’s chest.

 

“I won fair and square, stop being a sore loser,” Sehun smirked, rutting in between Kyungsoo’s cheeks himself now.

 

Kyungsoo pushed his hips back into Sehun’s, biting his bottom lip again to somewhat keep his moans at bay. “Please, Sehun.”

 

Sehun draped his front over Kyungsoo’s back, whispering his ear, “What do you need, Soo?” he purred.

 

Kyungsoo shivered at the tone, feeling Baekhyun react in a similar way as well. “ _Fuck me_ ,” he whined.

 

Sehun aligned the tip of his ridiculous werewolf cock to Kyungsoo’s entrance, still only teasing the rim. “Beg for it.”

 

Even Baekhyun was starting to get impatient with Sehun’s teasing. He indignantly stomped his feet, whining, “Hunnie stop stalling and fuck him already!”

 

“You guys never let me have any fun,” he huffed. Without any further preamble, he eased his cock into Kyungsoo’s heat with a groan. Sehun’s grappled onto his hips, prevent Kyungsoo from thrusting his hips back.

 

Not that Kyungsoo was thinking of doing anything like that. He was too busy being overwhelmed from Sehun’s thick girth forcing its way into hole. He gripped onto Baekhyun’s— _extremely thick—_ biceps, his nails digging into the flesh, using Baekhyun to ground him in reality.

 

Baekhyun hissed from the pain. He reached his hand up to grab Kyungsoo’s jaw, leaning into his ear and growling.

 

Kyungsoo shivered at that. Never would he have thought that being growled at would be _so arousing._ Then in almost the same moment, Sehun had finally bottomed put inside of him, furthering that arousal. “ _Fuck, please,”_ he gasped and tried to push back against the hands holding his hips in place.

 

Sehun buried his face into his neck, taking a deep breath as if he was trying to calm himself down. “I can’t wait to fuck you until you can’t see straight, little human,” he crooned. He continued to grind his cock _deep_ into Kyungsoo’s hole, making the latter see stars. “Until you can’t _think_ of anything besides my knot fucking pups deep into your belly.”

 

Okay, _why did Kyungsoo find that so sexy?_ He nodded, dumbly, the only sound he was able to produce being pathetic moans even though Sehun had barely started to fuck him.

 

Baekhyun made a sound that was a mix between a growl and whine, “ _Sehun!_ ”

 

Sehun grumbled, removing one hand from its grip on Kyungsoo’s hip to hit Baekhyun’s shoulder. “ _Hyung!_ Stop killing the mood!” he rolled his eyes, before returning his attention to Kyungsoo. Sehun smoothed his free hand down Kyungsoo’s back, causing a shiver to run down his back, and put that hand back where it belonged on Kyungsoo’s hip. “You ready, human?”

 

Kyungsoo glared over his shoulder at Sehun, “I’ve _been ready_.”

 

Sehun pouted at the curt reply. “ _Fine…_ don’t have to tell me twice.”

 

“But we did, though,” Baekhyun snorted.

 

Sehun ignored the other wolf and thrusted properly, making Kyungsoo cry out. He started off with a nice easy pace, slow and easy, but still hard.

 

Kyungsoo was still trying to find purchase on Baekhyun’s arms, said wolf doing still pathetically whimpering and growling— _at the same time_ —into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Baekhyun had also begun to rut his impossibly hard cock against his thigh as well, too desperate to wait for his own turn, which only served to turn Kyungsoo on even more.

 

It took no time for Kyungsoo to already feel himself getting close to the edge. “I… I’m close, _fuck,_ _Sehun_ , don’t stop…”

 

But before he could _finally_ cum, Yifan—who Kyungsoo _kinda_ forgot was there—left his spot from watching against the wall to grab the base of Kyungsoo’s cock. “We can’t have you cumming _so_ soon, can we, little human?” he groaned against Kyungsoo’s cheek before licking a nasty, wet stripe up the side of his face.

 

But somehow, this didn’t take Kyungsoo out of his perpetually horny state. If anything, the sentiment caused Kyungsoo to whine into the echo-y bathroom, most likely disturbing someone enjoying their lunch at Denny’s. Kyungsoo looked up at Yifan, silently begging to cum.

 

Yifan chuckled at the pathetic look on his face and then leaned in to bite the shell of his ear. “You don’t _need_ to cum until we’re done with you, human.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped, feeling his knees giving out and his grip on Baekhyun’s arms loosening, almost falling to the floor if it weren’t for Sehun wrapping his arm around his chest to keep him standing. Despite Yifan’s hand being wrapped around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock, he could still feel his orgasm approaching as if nothing was blocking it from coming. His mouth hung open, trying to create a coherent word to express his impending release. But it was too late as he began convulsing with the force of his orgasm rolling over his body, only intensifying with every thrust from Sehun. “ _Hhnngh… please,”_ he whimpered out, his high never coming down to a simmer like it typically did.

 

“Just a little more, Soo,” Sehun grunted into Kyungsoo’s other ear.

 

That’s when he felt it, the bulb at the base of Sehun’s cock swelling inside him, stretching him further. He clenched around Sehun’s rapidly swelling cock, only lengthening Kyungsoo’s orgasm further despite the pain, the shocks painfully running through his body. Before long, Sehun’s cock had grown to its full size, successfully keeping Kyungsoo plugged up as Sehun came deep inside of him. Kyungsoo whined feeling Sehun’s dick spurt string after string of thick cum inside of him. His legs continued to shake under his own weight, the only thing keeping him up being the three werewolves surrounding him.

 

“Did you knot him, Sehun?” Yifan asked in disbelief.

 

Sehun puffed out a breath, clearly exhausted from doing such a number on Kyungsoo like he did. “Yeah… I did…” he said as if he himself couldn’t believe his had _knotted_ Kyungsoo.

 

Baekhyun grumbled, “Great, now we’ll be waiting for the next hour for Sehun’s knot to go down.”

 

 _An hour?_ There was no way Kyungsoo could stay in this position with his dick being in this painfully hard state for the next _hour._ “That’s _not_ happening, I doubt I can stay hard that long…”

 

“I don’t think we have to wait an hour, Kyungsoo’s a human,” Yifan started. _What the_ fuck _did that mean?_ “He doesn’t do the thing that omegas typically do to mutually lock the knot in place, so Sehun should be able to just pull out.”

“W… Won’t that _hurt?_ ” Kyungsoo asked, the prospect of waiting an hour with a raging hard-on suddenly _not_ sounding that bad.

 

“It _shouldn’t_ …” Baekhyun defended. “Especially since you don’t _lock_ his knot in place, the most you’ll feel is a lot of pressure on your entrance,” he shrugged.

 

That still sounded oddly intimidating. “Be gentle please…” Kyungsoo requested over his shoulder.

 

Sehun leaned down to kiss his shoulder, “Don’t worry I will, I don’t wanna hurt myself either.”

 

_Okay, cool._

 

He then started to pull his hips away from their previous position of being pressed against Kyungsoo’s ass. Only pausing when his knot _caught_ on the outer most ring of Kyungsoo’s hole. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed out, oversensitive.

 

Kyungsoo bit his bottom lip and unconsciously clenched around Sehun’s length, making said wolf yelp.

 

The next thing Kyungsoo knew, his ass was getting slapped by Baekhyun which only made him clench more. “Don’t clench, you want him to pull out, _don’t you?”_

 

“I can’t help it!”

 

While the two of them were busy bickering, Sehun managed to continue to pull out, finally freeing his completely swollen knot with a sigh. He then proceeded to wrap a hand around the knot. _Why?_ Kyungsoo wasn’t sure.

 

“ _Finally!!”_ Baekhyun yipped happily, but his mini celebration was cut short by Yifan taking his place behind Kyungsoo. “HEY!” he growled.

 

Yifan growled back, but more fiercely than—what _now_ seemed like—Baekhyun’s pathetic growl. Baekhyun immediately submitted to the dominating noise, whimpering a bit. If he had a tail, Kyungsoo was sure it would’ve been tucked between his legs. “This is a day of firsts, Baekhyunnie,” Yifan started. “And you usually end up going second, so it’s only fair you go last since Sehunnie claimed first, _yeah?”_

 

Baekhyun nodded, returning to his place in front of Kyungsoo.

 

He never thought he would see the feistiest of the three wolves _sedated_ in such a way. Kyungsoo didn’t have much time to dwell on this thought though, for Yifan had easily turned him around to face him before hooking his hands right where Kyungsoo’s ass met the top of his thighs and lifted him up just high enough that he was hovering over his cock. The shock on Kyungsoo’s face must have been clear because Yifan laughed lightly once they made eye contact.

 

“No need to be shocked, little human,” Yifan hummed, his voice acquiring a bit of a grumbly quality which caused Kyungsoo to bite his bottom lip.

 

He wrapped his arms around Yifan’s neck and tried to wiggle in Yifan’s hold, thinking somehow the movement could get Yifan’s dick to his entrance. “ _C’mon… give it to me_.”

 

Yifan lowers Kyungsoo onto his cock then. Once he’s fully bottomed out inside the human, Kyungsoo felt Baekhyun huddle up against his back and burry his face into his neck, simply sucking at the skin there.

 

Kyungsoo moaned at the stimulation, rolling his hips against Yifan’s own, trying to encourage the wolf to move. “You don’t have to be gentle with me anymore,” he whined impatiently. “I’m already nice and stretched out for you, aren’t I?”

 

Yifan growled deep in his throat, looking deep into Kyungsoo’s eyes and pressing their foreheads together. “I can’t be hurting _our_ precious human, can I? We still have _some_ use for you, Soo,” he taunted, growls only progressing in volume. “Or would you rather be rendered useless like a pathetic little ragdoll?”

 

Kyungsoo whimpered. Now he understood why Baekhyun submitted so quickly to Yifan—he even heard Sehun whimper from the absolute filth Yifan was telling him. “P-please, Yifan…”

 

“Please _what?”_

Kyungsoo whined louder, not wanting to actually voice out his wants. He kicked his feet uselessly in the air in frustration, “You _know_ what! _Please!!”_

 

Yifan gave him a single, hard thrust that caused Kyungsoo to yelp into the still air of the Denny’s bathroom. “Is that what you want, _human?_ ” Yifan hissed, moving one of his hands up to grip Kyungsoo’s chin so he would look him in the eyes.

 

“ _YES! God!! Yi-!”_ Kyungsoo was cut off by Yifan finally started fucking him properly. His thrusts were a bit faster than Sehun’s, more controlled than Sehun’s more inexperienced ones. Yifan’s knot also felt a little bigger than Sehun’s _already_ ; he wasn’t sure if it was because the size of a knot was dependent on the dick size or if it had swelled on its own from watching Sehun fuck Kyungsoo.

 

And before Kyungsoo knew it, he was right on the edge of release. “Can I _cum…?_ _Please_ let me…” Kyungsoo started to beg, making his best attempt at puppy eyes as well to _really_ sell it.

 

Yifan laughed at the pathetic display and craned his neck forward to plant a chaste kiss to Kyungsoo’s lips. “We still haven’t let our Baekhyunnie fuck you, human. We can’t have you cumming _just yet.”_ At this, Yifan wraps his giant hand around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock again to prevent him from coming.

 

Kyungsoo whimpers at this development. He feels another dry orgasm roll over his body, his hole clenching around Yifan’s length as he continues to pound into him. He feels the beginnings of Yifan’s knot swelling, but it wasn’t swelling as fast Sehun’s was when he was close to cumming. Kyungsoo shakes in Yifan’s hold, his high once again being drawn out by the continued abuse on his prostate. He clung harder to Yifan, scratching lines up Yifan back with his fingernails. “Y-yi... _fan_ , please...” he whimpered softly in his ear.

 

“You can wait a bit longer, little human,” he continued to tease, his thrusts becoming more spaced out and rougher now.

 

Kyungsoo choked, tears gathering in his lashes from having a proper orgasm held off for so long. “ _Cum...”_ he says finally, changing his begging tactics. “Cum inside me, _please..._ d-don’t you want to fill me up... f-... _fuck me_ full of you werewolf c- _cum­...”_

Yifan’s eyes narrow at this. His growls grow in fierceness, running a hard shudder through Kyungsoo’s body. “You want my thick _alpha cum_ that bad, little human? You want to be bred full of my pups, _huh?_ _Pathetic little thing_.”

 

Kyungsoo cried out, wrapping his legs around Yifan’s waist to feel him deeper. “ _Yes, please!_ Give it to me, a-alpha!” he sobbed out, the tears gathered in the corner of his eyes finally spilling down his face.

 

“You want my knot, human?” he growled into Kyungsoo’s throat, making the human gasp and throw his head back.

 

Kyungsoo nodded uselessly, all of his muscles pulling taut feeling another orgasm coming. “ _FUCK! Please, I-I..._ I want t-to _cum, please, Yifan_!!” he moaned.

 

“You already know you’re not allowed to cum yet, human,” Yifan said as he tightened the grip he had around the base of Kyungsoo’s cock. “Take what I _give_ you and be _grateful_.”

 

Kyungsoo whined, Yifan’s knot still steadily growing inside of him. It was almost to the point where it was becoming painful, Sehun’s had only stretched him so far. Kyungsoo’s orgasm finally peaked then, his third dry orgasm rushing through him and rendering him completely useless and oversensitive.

 

Kyungsoo clenching around Yifan’s swollen cock was what finally brought the wolf to fully knot him, continuing to grind his knot against the human’s prostate until he came inside his ruined hole. He let his head fall where Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder met, exhausted. Yifan then licked the area, sweetly, before asking, “I wasn’t too rough, was I?” He suddenly sounded soft and a bit insecure.

 

Kyungsoo lifted his head to look at Yifan with wide eyes, still trying to catch his breath. “N-no! You weren’t t-too rough at... at all...” he panted out. He then reached one of his hands up that was previously clutching at Yifan’s shoulder to run through the wolf’s hair.

 

Yifan preened under the attention, lapping more happily at Kyungsoo’s neck. Then he started to lift the human up off of his cock, gently, before setting him on his feet on the ground.

 

Immediately Kyungsoo’s legs gave out under him, but thankfully Baekhyun was behind him and prepared to catch him. The next thing, Kyungsoo knew he was being laid on a kind of make-shift nest. The little nest was made out of all four of the men’s pants and Baekhyun’s shirt, the combination didn’t succeed in being comfortable, but at least Kyungsoo wasn’t laying on a disgusting Denny’s bathroom.

 

“You sure are r- _romantic_ , aren’t you Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo weakly laughed out, still in the process of catching his breath.

 

Said wolf laughed with his whole chest at the sentiment, Kyungsoo, again, being able to imagine him with a wagging tail behind him. “Gotta save the best for last, yeah?”

 

Kyungsoo shot a breathless smile back at him. “I didn’t realize you would be the best of this afternoon.”

 

“Just you wait, Soo. You haven’t seen nothing yet!” Baekhyun leaned to plant a sloppy kiss against Kyungsoo’s cheek.

 

Kyungsoo laughed, petting Baekhyun’s head, which made the werewolf wiggle his hips as if he _really_ had a tail. It wasn’t long until the two of them were interrupted by Sehun yelling from his spot against the wall, “Hurry up already, Baekhyun-hyung!”

 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes hearing the youngest’s complaint. But none-the-less, he got into a comfortable position between Kyungsoo’s spread legs, lining his cock up to his entrance. His knot looked a lot more swollen than the other two wolves when they started. He began to push in, only stopping when his knot pressed snuggly against Kyungsoo’s hole. “I won’t last long,” Baekhyun leaned in to whisper into Kyungsoo’s ear.

 

“That’s f-fine,” he said back, already out of breath again. “I-I won’t... e-either... please...”

 

Baekhyun nodded before pressing his swollen knot in the whole way, with little resistance from Kyungsoo.

 

The two gasped into the air, both hyper sensitive from the sensations.

 

Baekhyun wasn’t able to thrust as wildly or with as long of strokes due to the size of his knot, but the way the bulb would press against Kyungsoo’s prostate still drove him wild. Gradually, the wolf’s thrusts picked up in speed, his knot continuing to swell to its full size.

 

Kyungsoo softly cried out, tensing his muscles to the point that he started shaking. “B-Baekhyun... _oh fuck,_ I’m gonna cum, Baek—” he cut himself off with a gasp.

 

“Me too, Soo,” Baekhyun said, running one of his hands through Kyungsoo’s cropped, black hair. “Cum with me, Kyungsoo.”

 

All Kyungsoo could do in response was nod and moan listlessly, his limbs only shaking more as Baekhyun continued to fuck him.

 

It wasn’t long until Baekhyun’s knot grew to its full size.

 

“ _Baekhyun!”_ Kyungsoo moaned, clenching tight around the werewolf’s cock as he came all over his own stomach.

 

Baekhyun grunted at the new tightness, only able to pathetically grind his hips against Kyungsoo’s own a couple times before he shot his cum inside to mix with Yifan and Sehun’s own. Baekhyun let himself flop on top of Kyungsoo’s chest right when he was finished cumming, knot still swollen inside.

 

Kyungsoo continued to tremble underneath the wolf. Eventually though, he was able to gather his senses together to ask, “Y-you’re not... not g-gonna pull out?”

 

Baekhyun snorted before shaking his head _no_. “Those other two still need sometime to come down, so I’m just gonna hang out. If that’s cool with you.” He was looking up at Kyungsoo now with the most irresistible puppy eyes.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened at the look, not expecting himself to be affected by something like puppy eyes. Especially the puppy eyes of someone he didn’t know well. “Y-yeah... it’s perfectly fine.”

 

When Baekhyun’s knot eventually went down, he thought that would’ve been the end of it, but he was _sorely_ mistaken. The rest of his afternoon was spent taking care of the three werewolves locked inside that Denny’s bathroom. They used every surface they could to fuck Kyungsoo against. At one-point, Sehun and Baekhyun were too impatient and they ended up fucking Kyungsoo at the same time. Kyungsoo had _never_ cum so hard in his life.

 

The four of them laid limply on the floor of the bathroom, not caring about the cleanliness of the floor any longer. Sehun was the one to break the—as silent as it could be with their pants filling the space—silence.

 

“Can we keep Soo-hyung?” he asked snuggling into the human’s side, his own knot still going down inside of the human.

 

Yifan snorted at the question. “Sehunnie he’s not a toy, we can’t _keep_ him.”

 

“If anyone was to keep him it’d be me, anyway,” Baekhyun growled at the youngest wolf.

 

Sehun pouted at that, looking up at Kyungsoo and pressing a kiss against his shoulder. “Please come visit Soo-hyung,” he pouted, his puppy eyes almost as effective as Baekhyun’s.

 

Kyungsoo smiled and leaned down to press a chaste kiss against Sehun’s nose. “I promise, Sehunnie.”


End file.
